The invention relates to a size-adjustable male chastity device for protracted wear on the male sex organ to prevent sexual intercourse and masturbation.
In the prior art, a chastity belt is a locking item of clothing designed to prevent sexual intercourse and masturbation as well as to protect the wearer from sexual temptation. Chastity belts and related devices have a long human history. According to some, the chastity belt was used as an anti-temptation device during the Crusades. When the knight left for the Holy Lands on a Crusade, often his Lady would wear a chastity belt to preserve her faithfulness to him. Male chastity belts are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 995,600 (Surgical Appliance) was developed, for example, to prevent masturbation by the mentally ill.
Modern devices range from simple leather or plastic toys commonly sold by adult stores to expensive high-security stainless steel devices. A chastity cage, also referred to as a “ball trap” device, is a device which encloses the male genitals to prevent stimulation and erection. Most such chastity cages have two parts: a ring seated around the base of the penis behind the scrotum and a capped tube, into which the flaccid penis is inserted. The tube is perforated to allow fluid to drain. Some designs have a curved or angled tube to make erections uncomfortable. The two parts mate together on hinges or pins and are secured, usually with a padlock. When the device is locked, the testicles are trapped in the gap between the penis tube and the ring that is ostensibly narrow enough to prevent the testicles, and therefore the penis, from being pulled out. An exemplary device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,296 (Male Chastity Apparatus, Method, and System) and its continuing application, U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,431. Such chastity cage must be properly sized, fitted and adjusted in order to be secure and not cause physical damage. Unsurprisingly, ring size and spacing are the two most important adjustments that can be made. A ring that is too tight will cut off blood flow, potentially cause physical damage, and is extremely uncomfortable to wear while one that is too loose will not be secure.
As a result, the ring of such devices is often-times worn too loose, rendering it possible to remove the testicles, and thus penis, from the device thus defeating the main purpose of the device in the process. Moreover, the space, albeit small, between the ring tube is often sufficiently large to allow the user to merely remove only the penis. Aftermarket products are available to prevent this occurrence typically by installing a short, angled plastic “tongue” from the pin holding the ring and the tube together such that the tongue protrudes into the shaft of the device and artificially restricts its diameter. As a result, the shaft of the penis is held between the tongue and the inferior aspect of the tube. While more secure, even this device may be defeated because the beveled tongue only serves to secure the anterior aspect of the corona of the penis, leaving the inferior aspect of the tube unaffected where the smoother, less pronounced frenular area of the glans of the penis can slide by. Because of this asymmetric application of restraining force it is thus possible to extract the penis. Accordingly, as a practical matter the successful utilization of these devices usually devolves to selecting a ring and spacer sufficiently small, and thus uncomfortable, to retain the testicles and penis securely inside.
What is needed then is an improvement over the prior art that allows a user to: 1) Self-select a comfortably sized ring and from a multiplicity of spacers to ensure wearing comfort; 2) Self-select a comfortably sized spacer from a multiplicity of spacers to also ensure wearing comfort; and, 3) Ensure that the penis remains in the tube by applying symmetrical restraining forces to the corona of the penis such that the penis is permanently secured within the tube of the device. By this means of this more comfortably worn, improved device even if the testicles are removed from the ring the penis may not be withdrawn from the tube.